


Sweethearts and Fruit Tarts

by 100xGrounder (orphan_account)



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/M, Zay Babineaux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/100xGrounder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Zay discovers Maya's diary along with secrets buried deep within her naughty, little mind? Read to find out! Please comment and review. Thx!  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweethearts and Fruit Tarts

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is pretty suckish, I have a plan for the second, though and I really think you'll all like it! (I hope, I don't know . . . *smiles nervously*) Also, I'd really like a co-author to work with on this project, you can talk to me about that on Tumblr (100xGrounder.tumblr.com). Enjoy reading!

She lightheartedly daydreams out the window, trying her absolute best not to pay attention to a single word that comes out Mr. Matthews mouth. She tightens her grip on her desk, as the chalk screeches across the board, wood chips under her long fingernails. A carefree laugh breaks loose from Zay as he watches her think about God knows what, in that blonde little head of hers.

“Secrets.” Mr. Matthews announces after writing the word on the chalk board for all to see. “Everybody has them. The Egyptians had many. One dark and dreadful day, before cell phones and curling irons were invented,” He gestures toward his young daughter, Riley. “There lived an Egyptian tycoon named Gahiji. As a middle-aged man, constantly searching for additional power, he stumbled upon an old woman’s hidden book of remedies. He took it and sold copies to everyone. In such a way, he revealed her cure for pain. This cure and many others were discovered by all and the people of the land believed she was bewitched. Thus, they set her on fire and watched her burn to smoking ashes.” 

Geez, Matthews, pretty gory for History class. Zay thinks to himself. The whole class was paying attention, now. Mr. Matthews had actually managed to get Maya on the edge of her seat. The young blonde girl turned her head of bouncing curls to her best friend, only to find her eyes peeled wide open and mouth collapsed on her desk. Yepp, that was Riley for ya. The sweet little flower, could never be exposed to the treacherous dangers of the world.

“Mr. Babineax, why do you think people keep secrets?” Everybody in the room turned to him as a tinted blush rose to his cheeks. I don’t know. His mouth hangs open as he searches for an answer, when suddenly his eyes find Maya’s. Her beautiful ocean blue irises stare confidently back at him giving him his answer. Because, heaven knows, if anyone had more secrets than Maya, it’d be the devil, himself.  
“Well,” He says, his gaze returning to Mr. Matthews. “I suppose they’re ashamed of what others might find in them. Maybe greed has overpowered their minds and driven them to the point of madness. Hiding, whispering, even killing. Just to keep a secret. Or maybe they’re afraid their secrets will hurt others. Themselves, even.”

“Well said, Zay.” Mr. Matthews states, smiling proudly at him. Shucks. He thinks, idly. “Your job this week is to find your biggest secrets residing within you and spill it. Let it all out. Every single word must be released off your chest.” He smiles, menacingly, waiting for the class to nod in agreement. Of course, it’s Maya, though, who speaks up.

“Yeah, no offense, Mr. Matthews, but no one’s gonna do that. Secrets are secrets for a reason and some things just shouldn’t be told. Ever.” She twists her long, wavy locks, holding for him to give her a new assignment, because this one will not do.. There was no answer, though.

“I agree with Maya, dad.” Says Riley, confident as ever in accompany to a smile prying at her soft lips. 

“Yeah, same here.” Zay chimes in. “I didn’t come here to talk to no therapist. Besides, who would we tell, the entire class? Our parents? You!?” He laughs at the thought.

“I guess you could work in pairs.” He says.

“Look, old man,” Riley says. “Even though, you know, I likely don’t have any secrets from the world, I, nonetheless, think you shouldn’t force the class to do this.”

“Oh, your not being forced.” He says with a twinkle in his eye. “Do whatever you want, like I care. I’m just the teacher. Just remember Gahiji and what he did to Maiba when her secrets was discovered. History is not dead, kids.” Maya rolls those risque, blue eyes, again, making Zay’s heart beat faster. He knows she not going to do the assignment, the entire class knows that. It’s in her nature. Rebellion is interlaced throughout her atoms, every cell in her body screams to be let free. Maya listens to no one. 

The bell rings and everyone rushes out the door.

Just as she stands up from her seat, a leather-bound notebook slips out from her bag and lands just underneath her small desk. Although Lucas walks past it, not noticing the abrupt sound it makes as it drops, Zay retrieves it.

“Hey, Maya, wait up!” He shouts out. “Maya!” She exits the door as he’s ensnared in a ruthless crowd of people. “Hey, you dropped-

The curious young boy glances down at what he’s found. Maya has a diary? He grazes his fingers over the soft brown cover and toys with the magnetic clasp. The front read: Maya Hart’s “Whatever”, Ur Dead If Holding This. He, warily, shoves it inside his backpack until he can catch up with her. I’m NOT going to read this. Not this time. I can’t invade everyone’s privacy. I’ll just . . . I won’t look at it until I see her tomorrow in French.

It’s going to be so, so much harder than the boy thinks, though.

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to say: All of this is completely fiction; including the history lesson from Mr. Matthews.


End file.
